


Hurt

by gladdecease



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: theavatar100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-25
Updated: 2006-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease





	Hurt

She wasn't hurt frequently, but it had happened today, during Aunt Wu's annual cloud-reading. She had been trying to gain his attention; once again, it failed, only for him to try and use the same maneuvers on the girl. Which also failed.

Then he had attempted what she hadn't even _dreamed_ of doing - outright telling the girl what he thought of her. It had been heartfelt, and sincere, and warm, and loving, and - and everything he didn't feel for her. And even though the girl had ignored every word, it had hurt just the same...

...because although Katara had refused to hear Aang, Meng had heard every word.


End file.
